tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kleine Königin
Die Kleine Königin ist ein Antagonist aus Tales of Graces f. Geschichte Allgemeines Bei der Kleinen Königin handelt es sich nicht um eine individuelle Person, sondern um eine ganze Reihe von Wesen, die dem Kern von Fodra entspringen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Wesen aus Fodras Kern, wie etwa Lambda, sind die Kleinen Königinnen jedoch Fodra selbst und nur eine Abspaltung der Fodra-Königin. Die Kleinen Königin sind also ein Teil von Fodras Bewusstsein und agieren für den Planeten als Immunsystem. Die Fodra-Königin sendet sie aus, um etwa tödliche Bedrohungen wie Menschen zu vernichten, wenn diese dem Planeten selbst oder Kindern Fodras schaden. Die Kleinen Königinnen wurden erstmals in der greifbaren Geschichte aktiv, als die Menschen eintausend Jahre vor "Tales of Graces f" Lambda fanden und begannen, Experimente an ihm durchzuführen. Es wird nicht bestätigt, aber es ist anzunehmen, dass die beiden Ereignisse in Verbindung zueinander stehen: Als Reaktion auf Lambdas Schmerz wurde Fodra selbst aktiv. Eine Kleine Königin wurde von einem Forschungsteam gefunden, das bis zu Fodras Kern vordrang und eine Probe von Fodras Kern zurückbringen konnte, nachdem ein voriges Team nicht lebendig zurückkehren konnte. Die Macht der Kleinen Königin wurde von Emeraude korrekt eingeschätzt, denn sie verstand, dass die Kleine Königin die Macht haben würde, Lambda zu vernichten, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits nach Ephinea geflohen war. Emeraude nutzte daher die Proben der Kleinen Königin, um Protos Heis zu erschaffen. Nachdem es den Forschern Amarcias schließlich gelungen ist, den Kern von Fodra abzuschalten, ist es eine Zeitlang auch um die Kleinen Königinnen ruhig geworden. Tales of Graces f Die Kleine Königin erscheint ausschließlich in "Familie und Vermächtnisse", dem spielbaren Epilog von "Tales of Graces f". Der Kern Fodras wurde erneut aktiv und sendet nun solch starke Energieströme aus, dass Kreaturen auf Ephinea dadurch mutieren und aggressiver werden. Die Kleine Königin selbst erscheint vor allem Sophie in Visionen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass dies möglich ist, weil Sophie von Fodra stammt, da Fodra dazu imstande ist, alle Kreaturen zu beeinflussen, die von ihr abstammen, so auch Sophie und Lambda. Um den Ereignissen auf Fodra nachzugehen, brechen die Helden dorthin auf und finden im Eleth-Forschungslabor Aufzeichnungen zur Entdeckung der Kleinen Königin und dem Umgang mit ihr. Die Helden werden jedoch von einer Kleinen Königin überrascht, die sie angreifen will, sich jedoch zurückhält, als Sophie dazwischen geht. Die Kleine Königin bezeichnet Sophie als "Kind Fodras" und möchte, dass sie mit ihr kommt. Als Sophie darauf jedoch nicht eingeht, beginnt die Kleine Königin, das gesamte Labor anzugreifen, und zwingt die Helden damit zur Flucht. Doch auch deren Shuttle ist vor ihr nicht sicher, weshalb die Helden nach einem Angriff ungeplant im Arcadia-Garten notlanden müssen. thumb|left|300px|Die Kleine Königin im Spiel Sophie spürt hier, dass die Kleine Königin nach ihr ruft, und so will sie den Arcadia-Garten durchsuchen. Kaum betreten, erscheint die Kleine Königin und bittet Sophie, mit ihr zu kommen. Die vielen daraufhin erscheinenden Kleinen Königinnen erinnern Sophie daran, dass sie eines Tages allein sein wird, weil Menschen vergänglich sind und jeder stirbt, den sie liebt. Dahingegen werden die Kleinen Königinnen immer da sein und an die Stelle ihrer Angst und Traurigkeit treten. Daraufhin verschwinden sie. Sophie will tiefer in den Arcadia-Garten, um die Kleine Königin aufzusuchen. Als sie sie treffen, offenbaren sie, dass sie die Menschen töten wollen und Sophie an ihre Seite treten soll. Es sind viele Kleine Königinnen, die die Helden sich nur mit Mühe vom Leib halten können. Die Kleinen Königinnen suchen erst das Weite, als Asbel Lhant seine Freunde durch einen von Lambda kreierten Schutzschild beschützt. Auf einer weiteren Videoaufzeichnung, die Pascal aus dem Eleth-Forschungslabor mitgenommen hat, erfahren die Helden, dass Fodras Kern einem Immunsystem ähnelt und es versucht, sich von einem Virus zu befreien. Dieses Virus ist der Mensch. Die Wissenschaftler wollen einen letzten Ausweg versuchen, indem sie Fodras Kern abschalten. Ehe ihnen das gelingt, erscheint die Kleine Königin, die sie tötet. Eine einzelne Kleine Königin wird in Begleitung von drei "Egregoroi" direkt beim Betreten der tieferen Ebenen vom Lastalia-Schacht bekämpft. In den Tiefen des Lastalia-Schachts auf Ebene 7 wird dann eine ganze Reihe von Kleinen Königinnen bekämpft. Im Kern Fodras sind die Kleinen Königinnen an der Seite der Fodra-Königin. Zuletzt wird die geschwächte Fodra-Königin zur Kleinen Königin, da sie sich nicht mehr am Eleth der Lastalia stärken kann und ihr restliches Bewusstsein von Lambda aufgenommen wurde. Diese Kleine Königin übersteht die Situation nicht mehr, aber sie übergibt Sophie ihre Gefühle und ihre Hoffnungen für ihre Welt, und zugleich ihre Tränen und damit ein Stück Menschlichkeit, das Sophie zuvor nicht hatte. Kampfstil Es gibt insgesamt drei Formen von der Kleinen Königin. Jede Form kämpft anders und legt ihren Wert auf Nahkampf, Magie oder beides. Die Kleine Königin kann in Gruppen angetroffen werden, was besonders gefährlich im Eleth-Schub sein kann, da sie dadurch mehrere Male hintereinander ihr mystisches Arte Reinigung anwenden kann. Wissenswertes *Fodras Kern und damit auch die Kleinen Königinnen sind dazu imstande, alle Kreaturen, die dem Kern entsprungen sind, zu kontrollieren: Ob dies bei Sophie der Fall ist, ist nicht bekannt, Lambda jedoch bestätigt, dass er dem Kern entspringt, wodurch auch er dem Eleth-Fluss von Fodra untersteht. Charakterliste en:Little Queen Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Kleine Königin